1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing status monitor capability to printing devices.
2. Background
Printers having network capability may fall into two categories with respect to a distributed printing service (for example a cloud printing service). Some printing devices are capable of connecting and communicating with a distributed printing service directly, are capable of self-registration with a distributed printing service, and/or may receive print jobs directly from the distributed printing service. Other printing devices require an intermediary to perform such functions, for example a computing device, such as a thin-client and/or a proxy, that operates a driver for the printing device and that mediates communication between the printing device and the distributed printing service. The former printing devices may be termed “cloud-aware” printers, whereas the latter may be termed “legacy” printers.
Distributed printing may be device independent and therefore not require any specific printer drivers. The “cloud-aware” printer may connect to the distributed printing service directly and consume print data sent from the print server of the distributed printing service, while the “legacy” printer may require connection to an intermediary on which a proxy has been installed to communicate with the distributed printing service and to pass the print data from the print server of the distributed printing service to the “legacy” printer.
However, regardless of whether the printer is directly or indirectly connected to the distributed printing service, due to the inherent and intentional limitations of state-of-the-art distributed printing services, distributed printing services do not know the status of the printer, and intervention during printing or correction of printer errors is therefore not possible.